


跨年

by eland0215



Category: R1SE (Band), celebritise&rael people, 创造营2019
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eland0215/pseuds/eland0215
Summary: 异地恋情侣上飞机前也要黏黏糊糊撒娇！时间线跨年舞台后
Relationships: 光电潇应 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	跨年

翟潇闻一进酒店房间就被夏之光抱住了。  
夏之光趴在翟潇闻背上，手指扣着翟潇闻的皮带，从被背后贴他贴的很紧，两个人的前胸后背挨在一起。  
翟潇闻感觉到夏之光的呼吸吹在他的耳畔，两只手也被夏之光锁在怀里，感受着熟悉的气息和感觉，翟潇闻忍不住放松下来，把自己的手也搭在了夏之光的手上。  
两个人静静地站在房间中，气氛是难得的温馨和舒适。在2019最后的夜晚里，他们都心照不宣的沉默着，贪恋身体交叠时的体温。  
“又要走了，”夏之光的声音闷在翟潇闻的后背，用自己的手指勾着翟潇闻的手指，慢慢地变作十指相扣，“你才待了两天。”  
翟潇闻也不知说什么好，“嗯”一声当作安抚，原本轻飘飘的心情也缓缓地降落。他也很想念夏之光，想念水泥，想念睡前的亲吻，原来被陪伴的习惯那么刻骨铭心，区区半个月的离别会那么难熬。  
“夏之光，”翟潇闻拍拍夏之光的手臂，小声哄他：“你先放开我呀。”  
“我不要，”夏之光的手臂越发收紧，“你要走了。”  
他像个维护自己心爱的玩偶的小孩，固执又僵硬，油盐不进，不讲道理，好像切实的怀抱是抵御世界的盾牌，两个人相握的手为城堡落了钥。  
“夏之光、光光，”翟潇闻用有点无奈的语气叫着他的名字。带着夏之光一起左右晃动，像在和他撒娇似的说：“让我看看你嘛。”  
于是夏之光松了劲，手仍搭在翟潇闻身上，等到翟潇闻转过身后又把他揽得近了些，脸上的表情都是不情愿的样子。  
翟潇闻捧着夏之光的脸亲了下他的额头，而后把亲吻撒到眉心、鼻梁、终结在嘴唇。  
两人接了个顺理成章的吻，在唇齿的交缠中把最深的思念都诉尽。  
接吻时翟潇闻偷偷睁开眼睛看夏之光，看到夏之光的睫毛都是那么温柔，还没来的及卸掉的妆还印在他的皮肤上，被汗微微晕开的眼线，和盖不住的痣。  
突然间夏之光也睁开了眼睛，他们的目光撞在一起，好像有什么在这之间流动，同时拨动的是两个人的心跳。  
翟潇闻看到夏之光微微眯了眼，手摸上他的脑后，用了力气摁着他的头发，贴着翟潇闻的嘴唇说“闭眼”。  
翟潇闻听话地闭上眼睛，莫名有点被抓包的心虚感，紧接着感觉嘴唇上传来一丝痛感，才反应过来夏之光居然咬他了。  
他的舌头仍被夏之光缠着，只能从鼻腔里发出几声短促的哼鸣，手抵在夏之光的肩膀，想把夏之光推开。  
可夏之光力气出奇的大，一手抱着翟潇闻的腰，一手仍压在他的后脑勺，持续加深着这个亲吻。  
直到后来夏之光终于把他放开，翟潇闻已经浑身发软了，奄奄地抱着夏之光，赖在夏之光怀里细细地喘气。  
他讲话的声音都变得细细的，对夏之光说：“我也很想你啊。”沉默一阵，翟潇闻补充说：“也很想水泥。它有没有乖乖吃饭？”  
“有，”夏之光回答。他在翟潇闻发红的脸上轻吻，告诉翟潇闻：“我亲自看着它吃的。”  
“可是我都吃不下，你都不关心我有没有乖乖吃饭。”夏之光凑在翟潇闻的耳边抱怨。  
翟潇闻被他逗笑了：“你今天怎么那么幼稚？”  
夏之光仿佛是真的因为这件事在生气，他不回答翟潇闻的问题，反而开始解翟潇闻的西装纽扣。  
今天的演出服贴在翟潇闻身上，显得他肩膀和腰的比例更突出了，整个人挺拔又高瘦。  
但是还没解开几颗扣子，翟潇闻就不让夏之光继续了。他抬眼看着夏之光，很小声地说：“等下要赶航班的。”  
“就一次。”夏之光的手往翟潇闻的下半身走。  
“不行，”翟潇闻抓住夏之光胡作非为的手，瞪他，“你一次太久了。”  
“小翟……”这次轮到夏之光沉着声音和翟潇闻撒娇，去咬翟潇闻的耳朵，“我好想你……”  
夏之光讲话的热气都哄在翟潇闻的耳尖上，他的耳朵又红又烫，脑子里一团浆糊，一个没注意，被夏之光伸手握住了下身，整个人都轻轻地抖了一下，仿佛有道电流瞬间窜上他的脑子。  
夏之光一面用着技巧套弄着，一面啄吻翟潇闻，很慢地问着：“好不好？小翟？”  
翟潇闻在剧组每天都很忙，没什么时间去想这档子事，一波波久违的快感打在他的脑子里，让他分不出精神去思考别的事情。潜意识里仍推拒着，嘴巴上却只能发出些抑制不住的呻吟。  
“嗯嗯……不、不行……嗯……”翟潇闻的意识越来越远，眼睛里的水汽越盛越慢，连鼻尖都熏得红红的。  
夏之光觉得他这副模样可爱，忍不住用牙咬了下翟潇闻的鼻尖，惹得翟潇闻缩了缩脸，睫毛颤颤的，混着若有若无的水珠。  
他继续煽动翟潇闻的欲望：“哪里不行？”夏之光的手越发放肆，扶在翟潇闻腰上的手顺着剪裁流畅的西裤线条，摸在他后穴上，轻敲着问：“这里可以吗？嗯？”  
翟潇闻话都讲不出几句了，他今晚莫名的很有感觉，整个人软的似没有骨头，手扒在夏之光的后背，站的很艰难。  
夏之光见好就收，不再追问，托着翟潇闻推到床边，一层一层地拆开独属于他的跨年大礼，剥开层层叠叠的舞台装扮，抬着翟潇闻的膝弯，把自己的性器一点点嵌进翟潇闻的身体里。  
近半个月的离别，翟潇闻的后穴紧的要命，把夏之光咬的头皮发麻。  
他只好用手在翟潇闻的全身游走，指尖划过翟潇闻的大腿，引起翟潇闻的战栗，试图让他再放松些。  
可翟潇闻只觉得下腹酸胀得不行，夏之光的东西把他的穴道填的太满了，让他的穴口有隐隐的胀痛，这种说不出的感觉正钝钝地敲击他的神经中枢，让他眼前一阵阵地发白，细小的闪电火花在他脑海里跳动。夏之光还偏生要在他身上煽风点火，让他不自觉的把后穴收得更紧。  
夏之光也很不好受，只能很缓慢、小幅度地动着，对翟潇闻说：“放松……你夹得我动不了了……”  
”我没有……“翟潇闻的手把床单攥起，未被束缚的另一条腿抵着床单磨蹭。他摇着头，眼泪在眨眼间流到脸上，在翟潇闻的脸上画出交错的泪痕，一副被欺负的可怜样子。翟潇闻喉咙痒痒的，夏之光每动一下他就小声地叫一声：“啊……哈呜……啊……”  
翟潇闻的声音像猫叫，挠在夏之光心上。后穴逐渐找回记忆，越发变得松软，柔柔地含着夏之光的性器，感受着一点点加速的抽插，幅度也变大。在每次退出时食髓知味地挽留。  
“慢点……慢点……”翟潇闻觉得自己的腿根一定又红了，浓烈的快感来势汹涌，他的念头也只是一闪而过，又被拉进下一波浪潮里，浮浮沉沉。  
他很快就在夏之光的顶送中攀上高潮，低叫着射出白浊，被夏之光抹在他的肚皮上。翟潇闻急促地喘气，用脚后跟去敲夏之光膝盖，说：“一次了！”  
夏之光闻言很乖顺地退出了翟潇闻的身体，架着翟潇闻的胳膊，在他翻过身后又凑过去，握着翟潇闻的腰再次把性器全根顶入。翟潇闻猝不及防，整个人都向前耸了一下，手臂软地撑不出身体，软趴在床上，气愤不已：“夏之光！”  
夏之光抱起翟潇闻，把他逼到墙边扶着床头，对他笑着说：“是我的一次啊。”  
他的腿卡在翟潇闻的两腿间，把翟潇闻的上身揽起，使得翟潇闻身体的重量把自己往下压，让夏之光的性器进的尤其深，却又找不到着力点，把着翟潇闻的腰又操干起来。  
翟潇闻瘦了，夏之光握着翟潇闻腰时想。  
眼睛里又泛上的生理性泪水模糊虚化了周遭的一切，翟潇闻只听见他们做爱的声音，夏之光的喘息，自己不堪入耳的哼叫。他向后靠着夏之光，再次复苏的快感逼着他微微仰头，窒息般呼吸着。

这场做爱好像持续了许久，翟潇闻记不清什么时候夏之光终于结束了他的“一次”，他混沌的脑袋里只剩下累的感觉，希望自己睡醒后不会错过航班。


End file.
